Illusionist
by FinaIity
Summary: Zexion/Larxene PWP in which illusions aren't all they appear to be. slight OOC. AU


Author's notes: **This story contains graphic lemon content**. If you don't read mature fiction, you should leave now before you worry about what that means. (: I can't really say that some ages are restricted because, eh, kids at the age of twelve are probably reading this anyway, and I'm not supposed to be writing this myself, so I can only warn you all about the content.

Enjoy.

_Illusionist_

/l\

FinaIity - -

IT WASN'T THE FACT that Zexion was in her room that made the rather annoyed Larxene growl and shove half of her head underneath her pillow. Rather, it was the fact that he had come at such an obscene hour in the night to pester her. It had become a rather normal thing for him now: coming into her room at night whenever he pleased just to have his way with her. Always getting out of bed, having her mind fucked around with, and then waking up to discover that none of it had ever happened had become routine. Damned illusionist bastard.

He looked good enough to fuck, though—that much she'd admit. But only to herself; he was haughty enough as it was.

"Get the fuck out of my head. Do you have any idea what _time _it is?" the disgruntled blonde roared, shooting him an angry glare through the darkness that could melt lead as he stared her directly in the eye. "I'm not in the mood for those pointless mind games you play with me every night just so you can be amused for five minutes. Or however fucking long it really takes," she finished off, hands clawing at her comforter so that they wouldn't unconsciously go to his neck instead.

Ah, perhaps his persistence had succeeded in making her a bit peeved.

"This is no mind game," she heard him respond in the darkness, his voice low. Larxene then heard him shift, some part of his body briefly grazing against the wall from the sound she could distinguish: leather against marble.

"An _illusion_, then. Does that satisfy you?" she asked, one arm unconsciously waving about to accompany her words.

"Ah," he said dismissively, walking over to where she slept. Her frown deepened under the confines of her pillow.

"Thank you very much for avoiding my accusation. Your ignorance only proves that it _is _an illusion. Thank you for confirming it, Short Schemer," the Apathetic Princess stated mockingly, rolling over to face him. The only retort she recieved from the Tactician was a grunt. One of those grunts that he rarely issued out—which meant he was more than a little livid. "Short Schemer. I rather like that one," she serenaded on, grinning outrageously to herself. He could probably see her grinning, despite the lack of light.

It only made her grin stretch wider.

The long white comforter was pushed aside a bit as the mattress shifted and dipped in to accommodate her legs swinging down the side of the thick sleeping area. "Alright, then, Zexion. Have it your way; I'll play along with your little game of illusions," she said, voice low and domineering. Her hands went down towards her midsection to pull her nightgown over her legs from where it was bunched up at her hips. "I suppose I can go ahead and kill you if I please, then, can I not? After all, it _is _an illusion."

A smirk in the dark played on her lips.

She slid off the mattress with a sense of finality, gaining her balance slowly as she walked towards him.

One small hand violently lashed out to grab the collar of his robe, pulling him forward with incredible force. She deliberately pressed against him as vehemently as she could. Zexion audibly swallowed. Her lips were now mere millimeters away from his ear.

"…or I can fuck you if I please."

A little added emphasis never hurt anybody, now did it?

Well, it was about to.

The Sixth Order's lips parted so that a barely audible moan could slip through them as the Twelfth's moist tongue slipped out to graze his ear slowly before she proceeded to nip the cartilage hard.

The wall to her right was now behind her as she was slammed into it roughly before her lower lip was assaulted by the other's teeth harshly. Her face remained indifferent. Their roles reversed as the ravenous man attacked her. He didn't release the flesh until he drew a fair amount of blood.

"Mm, you're quite correct," he coincided, his voice almost sardonic.

Larxene quickly retreated the abused tissue into the safe confines of her mouth as she hissed.

"You have got some nerve waltzing into my room and beginning with your mindfuckery," she growled. The blonde's arms attempted to shift from their position on the wall, but to no avail. He was quite strong, and his psychic abilities made it more difficult to move with their added force. It was worth a try, though.

"Of course. 'Mind fuckery' is my most zealous interest, you see, as well as my illusions. They are a way to distort reality—to do whatever I please without causing permanent damage."

"So you just like to drag people around in your illusions so you can fuck around with them without having to pay the consequences?"

"I suppose," came the dry reply. "No need to make it sound like a misdemeanor."

"I hit the nail on the head and you know it."

"Whatever pleases you," he sarcastically retorted, smirking in the dark.

"Alright, then. The thought of you leaving pleases me greatly. Dissipate the illusion and leave," she said curtly. He ignored her and continued to press himself against her harder. One of his gloved hands went to her cheek.

She crossed her legs.

"It's an illusion, Larxene. Revel in it. _Relish it. _You can be uninhibited; release yourself," Zexion countered. The sexual tension in the air was practically a hum now. "Is there nothing you wish to do?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," the blonde answered silently before a dagger melted out of the space between her first two knuckles and was instantly in her grasp in the blink of an eye. Her eyes flashed to the man's collarbone before the dagger was sliced across the aforementioned body part. Dark blood began to trickle out of the clean cut. "Satisfied?"

The zipper of Zexion's coat was slowly pulled down by Larxene's pale hand, revealing more skin and the blood that had dripped down upon it. She cut off the trail of the leaking blood by placing the bright yellow end of her dagger on his skin. The blood pooled on the tip before it dripped down onto the white marble floor, leaving an ominous red circle.

"I'll have to clean that up later," she remarked.

The man showed no emotion; even as he grabbed the small dagger from her hand and pinned her to the wall, his face remained indifferent. Electricity hummed throughout both of their bodies as he placed said dagger against her neck. A shiver of complete pleasure ran down his back as he ran his fiery lips against the arrested area.

So that's why he had come.

"_It's an illusion, Larxene. Revel in it. _Relish it." The words revolved in her head like a marquee.

And so she would. None of it was real, after all.

"Alright, then. I'll revel in it. I'll fucking relish it," she bit out forcefully. Pink flesh had begun to replace the dark blood on his neck. She froze in place, hand in mid-air as her attempt to retrieve her dagger was foiled, for the weapon was upon her lips. A partial moment passed by before Zexion's lips replaced the weapon.

The elder felt the woman's lightning element pulsing through him in an even measure as he delved his tongue into the cavern of her mouth. She was pushed even more into the wall so that the man felt her ample chest pressing against his bare, bloody chest. Her nightgown now bore dark red streaks on it.

The pair's movement suddenly became dramatically heated as Zexion attempted to shift their position, or rather, change them completely. His first instinct was to rip her nightgown off and take her up against the wall until the screamed if her pride would allow, but that wouldn't fulfill his initial purpose of dragging things out long enough to drive her mad.

He was thrown out of his reverie when he found himself unconsciously pushing her farther up the wall. She had locked her legs around his slender waist and securely wrapped her arms around his neck.

Zexion's face was incredibly placid for such an intense moment, but Larxene's was something worthy of challenging. He ground his hips against her as her defenses went down. She let out a shaky breath that was strangely enticing for him and bit her lip.

Larxene could feel the thin straps of her nightgown being nudged off of her shoulder after Zexion's robe had dropped to the ground in a large black leather mound. Cool air now kissed her heated skin, causing her nipples to pucker, ache. The white nightgown fell on top of his robe in stark contrast. The woman was now only clad in the thin lace undergarment he was eager to tear off.

"Fucking hurry," she nearly yelled as he began to remove his gloves, her head being cradled by the hollow of his neck as she leaned down to lick the pulsing vein of the vertebrae.

"Patience," he growled. "Bitch." A shift in his attitude was evident.

She scoffed as he roughly threw her onto the mattress and began to remove his boots and bottoms. He was throwing things a safe distance away in the darkness to ensure their absence. Larxene had busied herself with the removal of the scrap of lace she called underwear. Both of the Nobodies' bare bodies were almost shining in the darkness. Ironic.

Zexion's mouth immediately clamped itself onto Larxene's left breast before she could open her mouth and complain, and she ached from the inside as she felt his body press itself against her between her thighs. Her hands clenched with a chunk of the cover sheet in them, the black mass becoming rumpled even more as his mouth licked a path up her breastbone before a trail of scorching kisses were pressed to her jawbone. His hands were both securely placed on either side of her shoulders as he propped his upper body up higher.

Larxene was driven into a frenzy since his agonizingly slow movements felt like they were consuming eons of time. She finally managed to open her eyes as he lifted himself up again to look at her face. Zexion looked positively delectable from what she could see as she looked up at him. His hidden eye was still blanketed by the shadows of the dark, but the section of layered hair that was constantly brushed onto his right half was now falling towards her, courtesy of the force of gravity.

His head swooped down before she had time to take in the sight for longer than a few seconds, and his mouth quickly claimed and ravaged hers. Welcoming his lust, his hardness, she met his tongue thrust for thrust, hands kneading his back.

Before the woman could blink or squeal, Zexion's hands had gotten a hold of her legs and pulled them upwards to rest them on his shoulders. The words "oh, fuck," were the last things to come out of her mouth before a vicious thrust of his hips had him pushing inside of her violently. Her mouth opened to let out a muffled gasp. He smirked outwardly as he saw her expression.

"I'm going to toss you well over the edge, Larxene," he growled, a low purr replacing his usual voice. Even when whispering, he possessed the most sensual voice; a rich, deep baritone that wrapped around her.

"I'm fucking taking you with me," she replied, her voice husky and a little strained from need. The blonde pushed herself against him. Zexion almost let out a groan from the delicious friction.

Almost.

Zexion could feel her hunger, her need, and despite the fact that it was incredibly hard to persevere when he was about to begin ramming into the searing heat he was enveloped in, he was determined to make this just as agonizing for her. Larxene felt his hands anchor themselves at her hips.

He suddenly began to move, deep, deeper, lifting her up, pulling her down. Little by little, his rhythm began to quicken. Faster. Faster, still. He took her hungrily, brutally, pounding into her the way he'd wanted to all evening. A moan escaped his throat when she rotated her hips, taking him at a different angle. The woman beneath him could hardly think—all she could do was push against him in the quest for completion.

"Harder," she forcefully whispered, groaning as he surged forward again. Her passion-glazed mind was making her vision slightly hazy. Her hearing was limited by the loud sounds of his body ramming into her own, and her sense of smell was clouded by the scent of their bodies. She could still taste the lingering peppermint flavor of Zexion's mouth. The only sharpened, heightened sense was her sense of touch, which was being sizzled by the feelings of electricity, sometimes literally, that their bodies were generating.

"Would you g— !" She had opened her mouth once again to scream at him, but a moan tore from deep within her as she reached her sudden climax; it slammed into her, hard and sudden. The rest of her words died a quick death.

Molten sensations sent her spinning as she released all of the pent-up feelings.

The feeling of Larxene's inner walls clamping around him sent Zexion tumbling over the brink of extreme pleasure, just as Larxene had promised, before his pride gave way to an intense groan that almost sounded like he was in pain. Stars and lights flashed.

-----

LARXENE'S EYES SHOT OPEN as the darkness pushed its way under her pale lids. She looked around her to register where she was before she recognized her bedroom. The room wasn't as bright as she would have liked, but things were visible enough for such and ungodly hour.

And then the memories of the night before flooded into her head with Zexion, the illusion, and the hot, rough, bed breaking hatese—

Even without the details, it was still an illusion. "Fucker," she mumbled.

She shifted a bit in her mattress and rolled over to make herself more comfortable.

Too bad the mental comfort was short lived as she saw a certain blue-silver-haired man now pressed firmly against her, obviously unclothed as she saw the pale, well-muscled body begin to peek out from under the comforter as his arm pushed it aside. Zexion's hand wrapped around her waist roughly as he almost unconsciously leaned forward to bite her neck before his visible eye snapped open. "You shouldn't rise so angry in the mornings. It means the rest of us won't be having such a good time, either."

Larxene's eyes belatedly widened before she rolled on top of the surprised Nobody and straddled his hips.

So it _wasn't _an illusion.

No problem there.

HAHA. I ttly had to do that whole "Larxene-wakes-up-with-a-really-warm-Zexion-in-bed-with-her" thing, along with the fake illusion. It was too awesome to resist. ; Hope you enjoyed. Expect more of this from me. A lot more.


End file.
